Playing the Melody
by Pocketface
Summary: That day I think I saw Gregory for the first time, really. Gregory/Mole. Pointless, melodramatic fluff. Just what the doctor ordered.


As it turns out, no matter how far I run, I can't stop writing South Park.

This is Gregory/Mole, a bit melodramatic and ooc but I wrote it in the middle of the night so there. Oh, , will I ever forget you?

Oh also it's from the 100 themes prompt number 67. In case you were confused.

* * *

67. Playing the Melody

I think that was the first I saw him as more than a boss, more than just the man who gave me my assignments. As a rule I didn't get involved with people more than business required, but I supposed that Gregory was an exception. After all, he had given me my first assignment, and had been my only boss after that. Perhaps, if I had ever thought people were worth it, Gregory would be my first and only true friend. He knew me better than anyone, but I was never sure how well I knew him. I never really cared to think about it.

I've always had a certain appreciation for music, ever since I was young and took solace in the crooning of Frank Sinatra. I never learned an instrument- was too busy learning to be a mercenary- but I always loved hearing it.

And that day I think I saw Gregory for the first time, really. Saw him as a man, saw him as an entity, saw him as more than just a business acquaintance. I didn't bother knocking(I never did) as I walked into his penthouse apartment. When he bought the place he gave me a key and told me I was welcome to his home whenever I pleased. I had finished a mission earlier than I'd expected and I had stopped by Gregory's to let him know. But just as I was about to call out to him a tune reached my ears and I stopped. I was surprised, I knew Gregory had a piano but I had never heard him play it. The music was beautiful, slow and sad, it had an entrancing effect on me. I drifted down the hallway with the music as my only guide, stopping in the entrance way to his living room. His back was to me but I could see his fingers dancing over the keys from where I stood. I suddenly felt like the children lured in by the pied piper, enraptured and unable to leave. It was like his music was magical, and it lifted his protective, aloof shield and I could see him for who he was.

As I watched his long, lean fingers do their magical dance I was amazed at the sound reaching my ears. My eyes were wide with a strange kind of awe I couldn't recall feeling before. And then something strange happened, standing there, watching his beautiful fingers. Something lurched in my chest, almost like a pain but more comfortable. I found myself inexplicably short of breath, raising a hand to my chest. I was alarmed, to say the least. I had never had this strong of a feeling towards anyone before, and it was certainly disarming.

As the song drew to a close the feeling lessened in intensity, but it refused to leave me alone. I waited for Gregory's fingers to leave the keys to speak.

"Mon ami... Zat was... Incredible." I said, voice hushed and full of awe. I was barely aware that I was mixing my languages. Gregory jumped and whirled around to face me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Mole? What are you- I thought you were on a mission!" he said quickly, a pinkish tint rising on his cheeks. It was the first time I'd seen him blush.

"Gregory, I did not know zat you played... Zat you could play so beautifully." I said, still in awe. I had gained a new insight into Gregory, I had seen how beautiful he could be, and now it was all I could see. Gregory blinked at me, completely taken by surprise. For a long moment he just looked at me, eyes open and almost inviting, trying to figure out what it was that had made me so different. He stood, slowly putting his pretentious barriers back up.

"Mole, did you finish your mission early? Or did something go wrong?" he asked me. This was the Gregory I knew, purely business, carefully calculating. I frowned.

"I feeneeshed early." I replied simply, watching him make his way towards me. He smiled, that your-work-pleases-me smile, the one I knew.

"Good boy." he said, patting my shoulder as he passed me. I reached out and took him by the arm, frown still etched into my face. He looked back, a bit bewildered, a bit of the open shock from before back.

"Mole?" he asked quietly, almost vulnerably, like he knew what was going through my head.

"'Ow... 'Ow 'ave you managed to keep thees from me for so long, Gregory?" I asked cryptically, brow furrowed. Gregory blinked at me again, and I could see an innocent vulnerability in his eyes. I'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, how had I been so blind?

"Kept... what?" Gregory asked me, completely caught up in my words. I was quiet for a moment, contemplating my words. Then I turned Gregory towards me, stepping close to him and moving my hand from his arm to his cheek. I heard him breath in sharply, felt a slight tremble beneath my fingers.

"You are so beautiful, Gregory." I whispered, leaning in and pausing for a moment to look at him, then pressing my lips to his. He kissed back with more fervor than I'd expected, twisting his hands into the front of my shirt, holding on as if he was afraid I was going to disappear.

As we stood there and kissed I felt the same sensation I'd felt when Gregory was playing his song, the same realization that I was close to something very beautiful.


End file.
